


Cafe and Flowers

by soonwoosimp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonwoosimp/pseuds/soonwoosimp
Summary: Close enough to smell the lavender on the other boy, and to feel the warmth radiating off Junhui's body."I found you Junhui."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Cafe and Flowers

The wind chimes located in front of the door swung from side to side, inducing a light jingle to fill the quiet atmosphere of the cafe. 

Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the cafe in such peaceful silence. He rather liked the subtle white noise of the rain's pitter patter outside in the wee hours of the morning. 

The only sounds filling the shop were emitted from the cups he was washing and his muffled yawns. 

Though he would not mind establishing that working in the early mornings were superior, he still can't help but find the lack of sleep he receives slightly off-putting. 

Being startled awake at 4 am in the morning by a blaring alarm was definitely not preferable after staying up till midnight to complete his school assignments. 

He remembered getting into deep debates with his rowdy coworkers about who had the better working shifts. Although there were many rather unsatisfactory points on working in the wee hours of the morning, he remained loyal to his own allocated morning slot. 

The early, ungodly hours of the morning provided him with enough silence and time to brainstorm ideas for a novel he's writing. 

He could also think clearer without people breathing down his neck, which his self-proclaimed 'kind' manager knew rather well. 

"Good morning Wonwoo." A tiny and slightly muffled voice called out from in front of him. 

Startled, Wonwoo snapped out of his thoughts to face the boy shuffling around. 

He brushed back his fluffy black hair, wide-rimmed glasses hanging loosely on his nose. Sliding into his apron, he joined Wonwoo behind the counter. 

With an equally soft voice, Wonwoo greeted the younger boy back. 

Minghao placed his self-decorated bag on a chair, rummaging through its contents before pulling out multiple coloured chalk. 

Wonwoo watched with rapt attention as Minghao shifted to stand in front of the blackboard located in front of the counter. 

Minghao stood unmoving in front of the blackboard for a few seconds, hands sliding into his pant's pocket to obtain his phone. No doubt to check on the store's speciality drink of the day. 

Wonwoo's eyes remained focused on the other boy's bold movements as he got to work designing the blackboard. 

Months of working the same early shift as the other boy helped Wonwoo learn more intricately about his fellow coworker. 

The most obvious fact being the boy's preference to express himself through his art and dance instead of words. Though, there are occasions where he would join in on Seungkwan's whims and pranks, especially the teasing. 

Not only that, Minghao was an amazing artist. The way he's able to incorporate the elements of the specialty, yet still make it unique and one of a kind was remarkable. 

Moments passed as Wonwoo stared at Minghao's figure, watching him pick up several markers to colour the blackboard. 

Turning the board to face Wonwoo when he completed, Minghao stood up slowly with a tiny smile. The edges of his mouth lifting higher at Wonwoo's star-struck look. 

There were times where random thoughts flashed through Wonwoo's head. One of which being the fact that Minghao trusted him. 

Though it probably didn't seem like a big deal to anyone else, Minghao wasn't one to show him art to just anybody. Wonwoo appreciated the trust of Minghao, who painted freely in front of him. 

Not only that, Wonwoo was friends with Kim Mingyu. The same Mingyu who would beg him to disclose the name of the artist who has him enamoured. Blissfully unaware that he was talking about his own close friend. 

Sometimes, watching the two boys communicate makes Wonwoo want to bang his head against the wall. However, his friends would claim that it was hypocrisy, especially with his pining on- Doesn't matter. 

He does wish that Mingyu would be able to piece two and two together with his intellect. Looking at the way he looks at Minghao enraptured, Wonwoo hopes it won't take too long. 

"Seungkwan may be able to take over your afternoon shift today." 

Minghao'e voice manages to snap him out of his whirring thoughts. He let out a tiny hum in acknowledgement, barely catching what Minghao said. 

His eyes were focused on the other male, who was carefully singling out a pink chalk. No doubt to complete the drawing with his own signature, a tiny "8" at the edge of the blackboard. 

Wonwoo stood behind the counter, eyes darting to look at the clock beside the cafe doors. Watching as time passed by at an agonisingly slow speed. 

The doors swung open with a low creak, coming into contact with the windchill which rang louder. Emerging from the doors came a slender figure, with an umbrella in his hands. 

Decked out in a soft lime green sweater, with light blue jeans to match. The umbrella in his hands covering his face. 

It wasn't as if Wonwoo needed to see his face in order to see who entered the cafe. After all, he's only seen one person enter the cafe at 4.30 am in the morning. 

The umbrella snapped shut with a satisfying click, exposing a tuft of freshly dyed blonde hair. As usual, the other boy wore a sweet grin, making him look more ethereal when combined with his angelic facial features. 

No matter how many times Wonwoo seen Joshua, he refuses to believe that the boy was real. Smiling so brightly in the morning, without having to consume a single drop of coffee. 

Seungkwan made up a conspiracy theory on Joshua's true nature as an extraterrestrial being after seeing him smile at a cursing old woman entering the shop. 

Frankly, Wonwoo would have agreed with Seungkwan after the boy gave him a beaded bracelet that he made himself the very next day. However, he had no plans of getting his friendship bracelet revoked after he outs Joshua as an alien. 

If the bracelet was to keep Joshua's identity quiet, that's exactly what he would do. Not only that, Joshua had deep eyebags etched under his eyes. 

A result from being the earliest customer Wonwoo had, for the past months without fail. Wonwoo's less sure that Joshua's an alien and not just an absurdly kind human being. 

Months of him entering the cafe allowed Wonwoo to memorise his order by heart. Seeing as the boy only ever ordered one drink from the shop. 

"How are you Minghao?" He calls out softly to the boy still by the blackboard, touching up his work. 

If he was anyone else, Joshua would've probably gotten a curt response from the other boy. However, Joshua had surprising charms that could invoke even the usually silent Minghao to speak more. 

He listened with full attention as Minghao begun to talk about his recent art project involving a doll, letting out a string of breathy laughter when Wonwoo chimes in with a pun. 

"Shua hyung, your latte." Wonwoo calls out softly to the other boy, clutching onto the Matcha Latte. Flashing a small grin Wonwoo's way, he placed a small bill gently on the counter top. 

"Have a nice day, we'll see you later." Minghao calls out as Joshua waves a small goodbye in their direction. 

Wonwoo watching as his figure grew smaller, growing more distant. 

"Jihoon, could you explain the calculus homework to me? I didn't understand a word Mr Kim said-" 

The whining boy called out urgently, ducking into the cafe for shelter. 

Of course it was none other than Soonyoung, with his flaming red hair splayed out in every direction. Tiny slanted eyes, with soft round cheeks, wearing a small pout. 

Entering the cafe, bringing in chaos and noise. If it weren't for Wonwoo's soft spot on the boy as his childhood bestfriend, Wonwoo would've stabbed the boy already. 

Actually, scratch that he wouldn't mind splaying the boy on a stick even now. 

He was wearing an oversize white sweater, combined with bright neon Spongebob Squarepants pyjamas. No doubt dragged out of the dorm by- 

"Not my fault you slept in his class." Jihoon calls out after him, voice soft with a tinge of playful harshness, making Soonyoung's pout deepen. 

Wonwoo could swear he saw a tiny smirk forming on his face, under the black cap he wore. Dressed rather casually in his usual outfit of black t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Ignoring the whining boy, Jihoon made his way to the counter, throwing them a tiny grin. A terrifying contrast to the murderous glance he sent Soonyoung's way. 

"One Ice americano and Caramel latte please." 

"Wait Wonwoo- Don't just go back to work, at least help me!" Soonyoung whined louder, flailing his arms dramatically as if to prove a point. 

"You're on your own, sorry" Wonwoo stuck his tongue out, to which the other boy imitated, grumbling about how his bestfriend betrayed him. 

Jihoon cackled menacingly as they continued bickering. Wonwoo remembers seeing them together for the very first time. Nonstop banter between them, as meaningless threats were thrown around. 

He found their dynamics to be rather weird at first, slightly sick of the noise emitted when the two of them were together. That is until he spends more time with the two of them. 

Though he may never admit straight to their face, they made a pretty good pair in Wonwoo's eyes. With their majors that complemented each other seamlessly. 

In addition to the subtle ways they show their love. Soonyoung's waking up at 5 am in the morning to accompany the other to the cafe, though his classes only start in the afternoon. Jihoon memorising the other's coffee orders and helping Soonyoung with his homework. 

A small smile found its way onto Wonwoo's face as he realised, maybe he didn’t mind the boys' banter all that much. 

The doors swung open once again, indicating the presence of a new customer. Startled gasps leaves Jihoon's and Soonyoung's mouth, which Wonwoo pays no mind. 

Greeting mindlessly, back facing the counter as he made Soonyoung's drink. 

"I got it, Hyung." Minghao reassures, when Wonwoo placed the creamer back in its original location. 

Maybe that should be normal, if not for the odd smirk Minghao wore on his face. Though, he couldn't find it in himself to complain. 

"Good morning Wonwoo," a smooth voice called out from behind him. 

Oh no. He could recognise that soft, slightly accented voice with a mild teasing tone from anywhere. Able to picture the gelled-back hair in his mind. 

He turned around sharply, coming face to face with Soonyoung holding Junhui by the shoulders, as Jihoon watched from the back, soft features looking menacing with a smirk. 

He stood in all his glory, a white designer shirt, covered by a plain white leather jacket. Was he always this pretty with his hair untouched and fluffy? Wearing a small goofy smile as he waved in Wonwoo's direction. 

He could be seeing things, but was that pink dusting his cheeks? 

"Good morning to you too Junhui," Wonwoo breathed out, after collecting his cool. 

Which clearly didn't work, his heart beating faster against his ribcage. Cheeks colouring a bright red as Junhui's smile widens. 

"Wonwoo dear, our drinks?" Soonyoung calls out in a sing-songy voice, finger tapping at his phone as he smiled up at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo's phone vibrated softly on the stool, a message displayed on the lockscreen. "Stop throwing heart eyes at Junnie, it's obvious." 

What were the consequences for wanting to castrate Soonyoung and the dumb smirk he wore on his face? 

Turning back around to focus on the Caramel Latte at hand, Wonwoo inhaled sharply drizzling caramel syrup on the top. 

Not forgetting to scribble a "Sleep with your eyes open, Kwon Soonyoung. :)" on the receipt, before handing both drinks to Jihoon. 

It looked as if they had plans in the studio, Jihoon dragging Soonyoung out, hands interlocked. 

A loud screech leaving Soonyoung's mouth, as he shouted a "I know Taekwando jokes on you-" in Wonwoo's direction. 

Trying to avoid Junhui's amused gaze, Wonwoo turned around, back facing the counter as he pretended to clean the counter. 

"He likes you." A ghost of a whisper brushed past Wonwoo's ears, turning around swiftly to lock eyes with a snickering Minghao. 

A mix of horror and confusion stabbed at Wonwoo's heart when he turned around to glance at Junhui. Sitted on a wooden chair, phone in hand as he typed furiously into the tiny device. 

If Minghao noticed the phone in his apron vibrating away, he doesn't care, letting out a tiny hum as if to answer the question whirring in Wonwoo's head. 

Did he really mean Junhui? The abnormally pretty foreign exchange student, who Wonwoo couldn't help but gawk at instead of starting a conversation. Because that sounds absolutely ridiculous. 

So why did his heart ache so much at the prospect? 

Maybe it was God giving him a signal, indicating he needs his second cup of coffee for the day because he is clearly thinking too much. 

Picking up an empty plastic cup, he shoves a couple of ice cubes inside as he brews his ice coffee. A soft sigh leaving his mouth as he thought of a reasonable explanation to Minghao's words. 

What if, Minghao were talking about flower boy? Or was that option a little obvious, the mysterious boy having confessed to him once. 

Wonwoo's never seen the other boy, only knowing of his presence through his coworkers who passed him tiny flowers presented by the mysterious male. 

The gifting of flowers started around a month after he started work at the cafe, just a tiny daffodil coupled with a message written in considerably neat handwriting. 

The flowers ranging from a simple Gardenia to a pale pink rose. Regardless, it was beautiful lying in the flower vase Wonwoo had. 

He voiced his concern and hesitation regarding the notes and flowers to his coworkers, who quickly reassured him that it was harmless and that the person was just rather shy. 

He never questioned them again, silently appreciating the gift he received once a week. Sometimes, replying to Flower boy with a flower through his coworkers.  
"Wonwoo, could you pass this to Minghao for me please?" Junhui questioned softly, placing a slip of paper on the table. 

Letting out a tiny hum, he picks up the slip of paper. Small, scratchy handwriting visible from the corner of his eyes as he made his way to the backroom, where Minghao was. 

Passing the small piece of paper, before returning to his spot at the counter where no one could be seen, indicating Junhui's departure. 

Hours passed as customers entered and left the cafe premise. Wonwoo remaining idle at his position behind the counter. Occasionally turning his back to prepare the customer's drinks. 

The clock ticking slowly and chiming the moment it hit 12. 

"Your saviour is here!" A booming voice exclaimed shortly after as a figure pushed open the doors dramatically. Freezing when he noticed everyone's eyes on him. 

Seungkwan ducked down quickly, mumbling an apology to the customers before rushing behind the counter. Screeching in embarrassment. 

Seungkwan's rowdy presence indicated Wonwoo's time to clock out. A tired sigh leaving his lips as he slips out of his apron, placing it in his bag. 

Waving them goodbye as he left the shop, subtle grumbling from Seungkwan about how he'd just arrived. 

The small flower shop down the street in sight, reminding him of the white daisy in his bag and the letter he needs to reply to. 

He made his way to the shop he frequented regularly, wondering if he should get the pretty pink flower he saw the other day. 

The honey-like smell wafting through the air, bright and muted colours of flowers contrasting one another. 

"Jeonghan?" His words were followed by a short silence with no one in sight. 

"Sorry- Jeonghan isn't available right now. How may i help you?" A tiny voice wheezed out, as he rushed to Wonwoo's side. 

Stagnant silence filling the shop once again as the two boys locked eyes. 

"Junhui?" "Wonwoo!" They spluttered at the same time, looking sheepishly at one another. 

"Sorry," Wonwoo apologised hastily, averting eye contact "Could i get the pink flowers? the ones called Meadow-something." 

Junhui's eyes lit up brightly, knowing exactly what Wonwoo was referring to. Tugging his sleeves as he dragged him to the corner of the store. 

"We had them imported recently, since its fall season and it's the time they bloom best-" Junhui gushed excitedly as he pulled the flowers out of where they resided. 

Wonwoo looked endeared at the other male who was still holding onto his sleeve. Pulling him to the counter, explaining the flowers in detail. 

On the counter was a purple Hydrangea, and a tiny card which looked awfully familiar. Did he see it before? 

Seeing Wonwoo eye the items curiously, Junhui shoved the item hastily onto a stool, out of sight. Why did he look slightly guilty? 

"Hope to see you again, Wonwoo." Junhui beamed, waving the boy goodbye animatedly. 

Wonwoo hoped the lingering feeling on his hand and the flush on his cheeks would disappear before his class started. He really wasn't looking forward to being teased by Mingyu again. 

\--- 

"Is class supposed to last that long? I could feel my soul leave my body half way through!" Mingyu whined out loud, leaning against the wall as if he were a damsel in distress. 

"It barely lasted two hours, the sun hasn't even set yet." 

Wonwoo's fact check was cut off by the other boy whining louder. Mingyu fell quiet all of a sudden, looking at Wonwoo sheepishly. 

"Can we go to the cafe now?" Mingyu calls out, uncharacteristically shy. 

"Minghao's shift ended already, he probably won't be there, will he?" Wonwoo wondered aloud. Mingyu's cheeks flushing considerably, as he protested about how it wasn't just to see Minghao. 

Needless to say, they made their way to the cafe, desperate for the caffeine. The melodious voice of Seungkwan and Seokmin blending seamlessly with each other as they sang along to the song playing on the radio. 

Mingyu attempting to look around the cafe subtly and failing badly. Only noticing the blackboard when Wonwoo tugs him to the counter. 

Gushing about how enchanting the drawing was, and how the strawberries drawn were so tiny. Wiping a fake tear from his glassy eyes, he fumbled around with his phone before snapping a picture. 

"A Mocha Latte please." He calls out to Seungkwan, flying around the cafe, inducing laughter. 

"You're here Wonwoo! Your flower boy came by earlier." Seokmin gaped, sliding a tiny package across the table and into Wonwoo's hands. 

Carefully peeling open the brown wrapping paper, his eyes fell onto the folded piece of paper. Weird, flower boy didn't usually write this much. 

Tuning out Mingyu and Seungkwan's animated conversation about puppies, he unfolded the paper and begun reading. 

" How are you Wonwoo? i hope you're doing well, I really do hope this isn't coming of as too formal. But I'm really quite nervous today, so i would say I'm not doing too well today.  
  
I feel like the world's going to end, not literally, but maybe for me because I'm about to do something extremely brash and silly. 

But Soonyoung did encourage me and said it would be fine for me to do this, and I would like to believe him. Then again, he did say this months ago so I'm rather unsure. 

Remember when I told you I liked you? It was short and brief. You didn't have much of a reaction the next day, I really hoped you didn't view it as a prank. I didn’t dare speak about it again regardless. 

But I'm making the decision to confess to you again. Through this very letter, because I'm not very confident I won't faint midway. 

However, not as the flower boy you might know me as. 

I'll do it as Junhui. 

I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. I would've viewed love as a rather strong word a few months ago but I'm so certain that I love you. 

I love the way you look fondly at your friends, I love the way you're so passionate about writing. I really hope you'll be able to show me one day. I'll wait patiently, and wouldn't go anywhere until that day comes. 

I haven't been in love with anyone until you, so I really don't know what I'm doing. I don't understand my face flushing red whenever I see you, nor do I understand my heart speeding up whenever I see you smile. Maybe I do, but all I know is that I wouldn't mind seeing it forever. 

Minghao told me once that I was in love with you, and frankly I believe him. 

I want to be able to hug you, maybe I'll combust if that actually happens but I wouldn't mind. I want to interlock hands with you, a feeling that ensures me that you're real, not just a figment of my imagination. 

I really don't understand why I'm even writing this letter, I lack confidence. I don't feel good enough for you. Maybe its compulsive of me, but I just need you to know.

I really like you. Soonyoung and Minghao told me you liked me back, I really hope it isn't just my wishful thinking. 

So right here, right now I ask— will you come find me? 

Signed,  
Junhui, someone in love with you." 

Realisation hit him in the gut, sharply and repeatedly as he stared in shock. 

"I- I got to go." Wonwoo gasped, sliding past the customers and skidding his way out of the door. 

Panting harshly, heart speeding up as he bolted to the flower shop. Pushing the door open in a rush, locking eyes once again with a confused Junhui. 

Junhui's eyes trailed down to the Hydrangea and letter he held tightly in his hands, concluding Wonwoo's sudden presence in the shop. 

"What do you say?" Junhui questions softly, eyes darting everywhere but refusing to meet Wonwoo's own. He was sure of the pink dusting Junhui's cheeks now. 

Crashing into his arms like a wave, Wonwoo held onto the other boy like his life depended on it. The other's arm snaking around his waist slowly. 

Pulling Junhui tighter into the hug, Wonwoo rested his head on the other's shoulders. Close enough to smell the lavender on the other boy, and to feel the warmth radiating off Junhui's body. 

"I found you Junhui."


End file.
